Atsuo Uchida (Prime Earth)
He believed that the criminals that oppose the Batman Family, including Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face, are merely freedom fighters aiming to beat back the nightly dystopia imposed by the vampiric "heroes" in the Batman Family. Meeting Batgirl Silver took to living in a veritable castle in the secluded suburbs of Gotham, having kidnapped the vampire child Cissy Chastain. Spying on Batgirl and Strix, he hallucinated that they were feeding on the criminals that they had just knocked unconscious. He waited to engage them, realizing that, if they were the vampires he "knew" them to be, they would be at their strongest after feeding. With Batgirl and Strix gone, Uchida snuck up to the unconscious thugs and investigated. As one of them slowly regained consciousness, he mistook another's Halloween makeup and fake fangs for legitimate vampirism. The waking girl watched and begged him to stop as he approached her unconscious friend with a stake and hammer in hand, piercing his heart for her own good. Outside the Chasten house some time later, Silver listened in via the bug he planted inside. He had always believed that Mrs. Chastain was involved in the conspiracy to elevate the Bats in the city. Naturally, he assumed that the two new investigators, truly Barbara Gordon and Mary Turner, had to be the same two bats he saw earlier. As Barbara and Mary stepped into the street, preparing to go home, they were interrupted by Silver, who announced that he knew they were bats. From his ravings, she Barbara soon realized that he was disturbed, and she failed to take a delusional in Gotham seriously. Though Silver and Targa engaged Barbara and Mary in hand-to-hand combat, the police soon arrived and surrounded them. Despite being stopped here, Silver raised his hands and whispered aside to Barbara that it would do her no good. Whether he was caught there or not, he still had the vampire queen, Cissy Chastain, in his possession, and at dawn, she would die. Silver managed to escape the fight alongside Miss Targa by slitting his own throat with a straight razor and backflipping to his car before riddling the police cruisers with the car's machine guns. At Silver's mansion, Ms. Targa bandaged his throat, warning him not to cut so deeply, next time. She urged him to drink his fluids, and raised concerns about the child's cries, but he warned her that it was not a child, but that that was merely what it wanted her to think. As far as he was concerned, Cissy Chastain was a demon lord and a bloodsucking killer. He was already aware that Batgirl and Strix had arrived at the mansion. Upon greeting the "vampires", Silver warned that they would take no more innocents like his mother. Almost instantly, Strix attacked, but he was so fast with his straight razors that he managed to tag her with one - unheard of. Angrily, Batgirl tossed a sharp Batarang into his shoulder, and warned him to leave Strix alone, and to give over Cissy, or there would be plenty more pain. He was too fast for her, too, and knocked her down the stairs, leaving her woozy as she witnessed Strix sneak up behind him with sword raised. Realizing that she intended to kill him no matter what she promised, Barbara punched her in the face. Confused, Silver wondered why they spared him, after what they did to his mother. Barbara responded the truth of what had happened to his mother, and that there were no vampires. From behind her, Barbara heard Cissy's voice, begging to be let go home. At first, Barbara promised to take her to her mother, and then she remembered that Cissy is supposed to be mute. Unexpectedly, the girl leapt at Silver with sharpened teeth bared, and Barbara has to concede, with some confusion, that the girl was in fact a vampire. Barbara pinned the girl to the floor with Strix's help as another voice called for everyone to stop from the doorway. It was Andrew Bennett, who explained that the real Cissy had been dead for a while, and promised that he would take this vampire girl, commending Silver on his good work as a Vampire slayer. Silver pointed out that she could not go with Andrew, as she bit him, taking in the holy water he drank all day and night. As a consequence, the girl's body went up in flames instantly after he said that, still in Bennett's arms. Stunned, Andrew proclaimed that this whole scenario was rather novel, and took his leave, followed shortly after by Silver and Miss Targa, to Batgirl and Strix's confusion. | Powers = * : Silver is capable of slitting his own throat and still being able to move around effectively. * : Silver is capable of keeping up with and even hitting the superhuman, immortal assassin Strix, a feat that Batgirl thought to be nigh impossible. * : After slitting his throat, Silver is still able to get away from harm, and recovers from the damage swiftly. However, it appears that the regeneration is not perfect, as Miss Targa says that if he had cut deeper he may not have survived. * : Due to his extensive use of holy water, Silver's blood is toxic to vampires. | Abilities = * * : Silver is extremely capable in hand-to-hand combat, to the point of being able to hit a Court of Owls Talon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Atsuo Uchida is delusional, seeing any who he suspects of being vampires as being them through his own eyes, such as believing that Batgirl and Strix were feeding, with blood on the former's mouth, when there in fact was no blood at all. This hallucination extends to auditory cues, as he believed that Batgirl had taunted him with his mother's demise, when such an event had never occurred. | Equipment = *'Holy Water:' Silver and his aide, Miss Targa, both drink, bathe in, and wash their clothes in nothing but holy water, making themselves toxic to vampires. | Transportation = *'"The Ghost"': A silver car driven by Miss Targa. It is equipped with machine guns. | Weapons = *Various forms of anti-vampire weaponry, such as silver blades, guns, and a hammer and stake. He has an entire armory at his base of operations | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Hunters